


May I Take Your Hand In Marriage?

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous had saved a ring that he had gotten from AkaRed as a gift.  He  had an idea with what to do with said ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marvelous had a ring that he had gotten from AkaRed as a gift. He had an idea of what to do with said ring. He went to Don's room where he was reading a book about engineering. Don looked up from his book and smiled at Marvelous.

"Hey Marvelous" he said flashing his captain a smile. Marvelous smiled back. "Let's go out to the crows nest Hakase there is something I want to ask you that I do not want the others to hear until later. Don's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he put the book aside and went to the crows nest with the captain. once they got up to the crows nest Marvelous had planted a small but chaste kiss on Don's cheek. "So Marvelous what was it that you wanted to ask me?" he asked the red clad captain infront of him. "Hakase we have been dating as Gai likes to call it for several months now. During these months I have come to love you more and more" Marvelous started. He turned to face the blonde man. "I love you to Marvelous..you have made me feel things that I never thought I could feel" Don said, smiling.

 

"Gai taught me a new Earth custom" Marvelous said taking the ring out of his pocket. He stood on one knee and held the ring in front of Don's face. "Hakase...I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so may I ask for your permission to take your hand in marriage?" Marvelous asked. Don was flabbergasted. Marvelous, his captain, his spouse was proposing to him like the Earthlings did. He was at a loss of words until he saw the nervous facial expression etched on Marvelous' face. He burst into tears as he nodded at a sluggish pace. "Yes Marvelous...oh my godness yes you may take my hand in marriage..a billion times yes" he blurted out glomping Marvelous. He smiled as he took Don's hand and slipped the ring on the blonde man's ring finger. Marvelous leant in to kiss his fiance unaware that Navi had been watching them and flew back inside the Galleon. "We have a wedding to plan" Navi said in a happy, chirpy voice. Gai's smile became so wide that Luka thought that his face would split in half. Aihm smiled.

"I guess I shall be making the traditional wedding tea of my people" she said, standiing up and headed towards the kitchen. Joe stopped doing his sit ups. "I'll make the cake" he said, following Aihm into the kitchen. Luka went outside to find some jewellry for them to wear with Gai following suit.

 

Marvelous and Don entered the room holding hands. Don looked around. 

"Where is everybody" he asked.

Marvelous shrugged.

"Who cares let's go to my cabin and have some fun Hakase" he said with a wink before dragging his fiance to his cabin.


	2. A few years has passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years has passed since Marvelous and Don got married...ö.

A few years has passed since Marvelous and Don got married and they were living a pretty decent life. "Hikaru and Yume Dogoier what's the meaning of this?" Marvelous asked his twin sons who had painted the walls with their crayons. The twins were the miracle twin boys that was concived through Aihm volunteering as a surrogate mother. Hikaru who looked like Don except for Marvelou's face and eyes looked at his father. "What do you mean father?" he asked innocently. "This graffitti on the Galleon walls me and papa were pretty clear about that" Marvelous said. "Yume talked me into it" Hikaru said. Yume who looked a lot like Marvelous from head to face with Don's green eyes glared ath his brother. "I did not. He is a big fat liar. Emphazisis on FAT" Yume said causing Hikaru to chase him around the Galleon.

 

A teenage girl entered the room. Her black hair tied back into a long pony tail. "Will you brats shut the fuck up I am trying to study my Super Sentai" the girl said. Gai poked his head into the room. "Sakura Amethyst Ikari-Gibken you do not call Hikaru and Yume brats" Gai told her sternly. Sakura rolled her eyes as she started doing some sit-ups " Don said to his hisband as he sat down by the table. Marvelous chuckled. "Well he is my son after all" he said. Don smiled. "You mean our sons?" Don said. Marvelous burst into laughter as he started devpuring the food in front ot him. He had the greatest treasure in the universe. Don and his family.


End file.
